A project has been initiated to produce by molecular genetics approaches, a single polypeptide chain bispecific antibody. We have produced several cloned plasmids containing inserts encoding single chain Fv molecules. These will be suitable when linked together to target cytotoxic cells against TNP-coated and tumor cells.